Senbonzakura
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: "Isn't that what you told me? You said if you love someone, you stand up and fight for them. You don't give up, and you don't lose hope. I thought you said we live for the ones we love, and not die for them. And that's what I'm going to do-stand and fight for you. I don't care what it takes."


Senbonzakura (1000 Cherry Blossom trees)

Chapter one

Evening tea was absolutely wonderful. Even if I was alone, it was still delicious.

I touched the edge of the table. I remember when he used to sit here, in this café, holding my hand, telling me that he loved me and I was his one and only love.

I clenched my fist. He was gone. Suicide. And it happened just a few weeks ago.

I always had a breakdown from time to time. I started smoking, drinking, and I cut off my pretty long red hair. Not all the way, though. Just to mid-neck.

I also forced myself to dress darker. Gone are the days of pretty pink skirts and pale blue dresses. Life without him was meaningless. I started wearing black everyday.

I also hope I lose this stupid damn nickname, Cherry. When I was a soc I thought it was cute, made me cute. But I don't want that shit nickname anymore, just screw it. I'd rather be called by my real name, Sherri.

I spent my nights sitting out on the school front steps, smoking. Some people started mistaking me for a greaser girl. Whatever. I don't care anymore. Maybe I should just be labeled as one now anyway. Who gives two shits.

People I knew used to look at me and say, "Cherry, you're so beautiful!" And then, "Cherry, what ever happened to you? You look like trash!"

I beat them and stole their money.

Hell, maybe being a greaser is fun after all.

West side was used to socy me. Long red hair, wearing pastel colors, and always wearing a cheerful grin on my face next to Bob.

But he's dead. He committed suicide a week ago because he was drinking all that alcohol. Pathetic. But I would be lying if I said I can go on and live in peace without him.

Bob was askin' for it anyways. He always is.

I'm movin' to East side. Maybe meet some nice greaser friends and let me stay with them. I ran away from home with my parents' money and a luggage full of clothes that looked half decent, and my necessities.

Walkin' down East side, I lit my cigarette and smoked as I looked around. Hmm. This place is pretty decent.

I saw some socs beating up this one greaser kid. I stomped over to them.

"Hey, leave them alone, you jerks!"

The socs turned around and looked at me, laughing. "Well, well, well. If it ain't a little greaser whore."

I gulped. "You don't know who you're messing with."

They laughed hysterically as they held a blade to my neck. I smirked.

"Now y'all would do that to your own kind? How pathetic."

"Our own kind?!" The soc looked confused but then squinted, and then laughed. "Cherry, you turned on US. So how about you quiet down so I can beat this kid, I'm sparing you."

"Just leave that kid alone, Gray." Gray was one of the most annoying socs. Ever. "And take your gang too outta here."

Gray shook his head. "You're nuts, Cherry. You better hope you come back to your senses." They walked away as I helped up that kid.

"Thanks," he mumbled. He was bleeding.

"Here," I took out my handkercheif. Hey, it could come in handy. Like now.

He cleaned up his blood. "What did that guy mean by 'you turned on us?'"

I sighed. "I'm Sherri. I used to be a soc. But my boyfriend committed suicide a few weeks ago and...and I couldn't bear it. I've found happiness in being a greaser. Or...newbie greaser."

"Guess it didn't take so long for you to find your zen," he laughed. "I'm Ponyboy. Y'know...I can't see you a soc."

"I cut the hair, put makeup on, dress in denim and black...it's pretty easy to look like a greaser."

He smiled. "You got a place?"

I lit a cigarette. "Nah."

"Y'know, I got a place..."

I laughed. "This better not be some hookup invitation."

"Nah I'm bein' a gentleman."

"Well alright."

He invited me to link his arm as I linked with it, as we both walked to his home.

He opened the chain link fence as he led me onto the porch. He knocked on the door. I heard a lot of laughter and talking and some music playing.

A laughing, prince charming lookin' boy with blonde hair answered, trying to compose himself. "Yo, Ponyboy. Who dis little lady be?"

"Soda, Sherri. Sherri, Soda."

I only leaned against the door frame, smoking. "Hey."

"Hey there. Y'all gonna hook up or somethin?'"

"Nah, nah. She ain't got a place to stay."

"Oh, alright. Well come on in, Sherri. No need to be shy, come meet the gang."

I managed a fake, cheesy smile as I walked inside. What's this name again? Colapop or some shit? I dunno. He looks like prince charming, so I'll call him Pepsi Prince.

"Over there on the couch reading that thick book is Darry. Ponyboy and I's brother."

Dem muscles. He's buff. I'll call him Buffy. Hehe. Buffy.

"Over there by the stereo is Steve." Pepsi Prince said. "Yo, Steve, change that station right now it sounds like shit through a speaker!"

"Whatever!" He called back, messing with the stereo.

Pepsi pointed to the dining table. "Sitting on the left is Two-Bit and on the right is Johnny. They really love playing rummy."

Two-Bit was wearing a Mickey shirt. He laughed so high pitched and loud I winced. Alright, Mickey for sure. And the one on the right looked like a weak and vulnerable puppy. Plus he had a scar on his face. Little Scarface will do. I'm never nice, so...

"And lastly, there's Dallas Winston. He's in the bathroom right now, I think."

"Nah, I'm right here," said a voice. I turned. A tow headed guy walked in.

"Who's the cutie?" The guy asked, smiling at me.

"Sherri. Sherri...sorry, what was your last name again?" P.P asked. Heh. P.P.

"Valance," I finished. Hoo-boy, living in a house full of boys? Exciting.

"Hey Sherri, how crazy are you?" Dallas asked me.

"What?" I squeaked. Uh oh. THIS was definitely the hookup invite.

He had a cute accent. Let's get crazy night is on.

P.P. pulled me aside. "Oh yeah, don't trust Dallas too much. He's done a lot of stuff to girls..."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, Pepsi Prince, I won't get too crazy." I walked to Dallas.

"Pepsi Prince...?" He mumbled to himself, shaking his head and walking away.

Little Scarface walked into the kitchen, came back and handed me a coke without saying a word as he popped open his to drink it as he sat in the chair, acting like nothing happened.

"What a...nice boy," I said quietly with a smile.

"Johnny's my little buddy along with Ponyboy over here," Dallas said, nudging Ponyboy.

"So, Sherri, how crazy are you?" He asked me again with a wink.

"Er...I'm not really...uh...feelin' the hookup mood right now...uh..." I awkwardly rambled on, waving my arms around.

Dallas started laughing. "Nah, not that crazy. Heard you were a newbie greaser. Well, Sherri, I'm gonna teach all about what's bein' a greaser."

I smiled cheekily for I didn't quite understand. "What?"

"Teach you how to be a greaser. Y'know..." He leaned close to my ear. "...I know you used to be a soc. I seen you and that Sheldon kid together."

My fist and teeth both clenched as I thought of Bob. But I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, and managed a sweet smile.

"You have a cute smile," Dallas complimented with a sparkle in his eye.

"Thanks," I said, shrugging as I drank the coke Little Scarface gave me. I looked over at him. He looked like the greaser version of a butler, serving the other greasers refreshments without saying a word.

I felt bad for that kid. I wonder how he even got that scar...

I remember before Bob and his friends had come up to me laughing, saying really loudly about some greaser kid they beat. Could it be...?

I shook my head. It couldn't.

"I'll see you at nine AM sharp tomorrow morning, sugar," Dallas said, winking as the rest of the gang left.

It then was just Buffy, Pepsi Prince and that other kid. I forgot his name, and it was really unique too, damn it.

Buffy closed his book and took off his reading glasses. "Sorry I couldn't greet you earlier. I'm Darrel, or Darry Curtis. Nice to meet you, Sherri. You can sleep on the pull up couch."

I smiled. "Thank you very much!" I said politely.

"Oh yeah, and the reason some of the other guys didn't greet 'ya was because they don't get too excited over greaser girls. It's either socy girls or non-clique girls."

I felt a bit of a twang ring in my ear. "Oh...alright."

Buffy headed into the kitchen. I like that guy, he's pretty tuff.

I opened my luggage to find sleepwear. Nope, I forgot it. Fuck my life.

I turned around to see P. P. walking from his bedroom. I awkwardly slid up to him.

"Er...do you have any, ah, clothes I can borrow for sleepin?'"

Pepsi Prince smiled. Golly, he really did look like prince charming. "Sure. I'll be right back."

I stood by the living room, looking at a bookcase. I eyed some of the books. My, my. I adore whoever reads these thick things.

"Here goes it," I heard him say. He tossed me clothes as I thanked him and walked in the bathroom.

I closed the door, eyeing his clothes. A big loose white T-shirt and black pajama pants. I took off my clothes and washed my face, taking off my makeup. I put on these new clothes. They fit okay. I tied my hair back and brushed my teeth. I still couldn't believe this. Me, Sherri Valance the ex-top of the socs, becoming a greaser? Holy Hopkins.

Stepping out of the bathroom, the couch was all set. I looked around the living room, eyeing the bookcase as I walked over, admiring the books.

"See anything you like?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see that other Curtis kid, carrying a tray with a bowl with steam rising from it.

"I dunno, these are yours?" I asked, pointing at the books.

He nodded, handing me the tray. "I made you soup."

"I didn't ask for soup," I said casually.

His brow furrowed. "Do you want me to take it back then?"

"Nah, it's fine. Thanks." I sat in a dining room chair and ate the soup. Boy, it was good soup.

He sat in the chair across from me at the table. "Make yourself at home. If there's anything you need, just tell any of us."

I smiled. "Thanks." My cheeks were hurtin' from all that smiling that day.

I finished my soup as I washed the dishes with that other Curtis kid.

"So...what's the whole gang like? What do you guys usually do for fun and stuff?" I asked carefully.

That other Curtis kid wiped a glass dry. "Well, usually just do what normal people do. Except we get jumped by them socs a lot. I have school, still. Soda and Darry have work. Johnny comes over a lot, Two-Bit likes chillin' at random places, and Dally just got outta the cooler."

Damn. Dallas sure seems badass. "What school you go to?"

He told me his school, which was the school I went to before I dropped out.

Soon him and I were talking about almost everything. I really could connect with him, he was so easy to talk to.

He yawned as we finished washing the last of silverware and dishes. "Well, I'm really tired now. Night, Sherri."

"Oh, uh, Goodnight...you!" I cheerfully said.

"It's Ponyboy!" He yelled as he walked into his bedroom.

Oh, yeah... I remember now. Ponyboy. When I first met him I made a joke in my head about ridi—uh, what...?

I turned off the lights as I lay on the bed. I wonder how things would turn out differently if I stayed a soc.

"Senbonzakura... yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todoka naiyo..."

I sang quietly as I hugged my pillow. When I was little, my piano teacher taught me how to play and sing that song on the piano. It was a good memory, and that song kept me calm.

Sometimes I want to go back, reverse everything and be the popular, happy-go-lucky Cherry Valance that everyone was friends with and had the best boyfriend ever.

But now and most of the time I want to go back in time to kill that long haired red-headed soc with my new five-inch switchblade. I took a good look at it, smiled, and fell asleep.


End file.
